Deranged Father
by daisygirl-n-cali
Summary: COMPLETE What happens when a rape victims father decides to go after Benson and Stabler for convicting his daughter's rapist.


Author: daisygirlncali  
  
Disclaimer: These are not my characters. They belong to Dick Wolf. I only borrowed them for this story.  
  
Story Rating: PG-13 (violence)  
  
Story Title: **Deranged Father**

Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction. I don't know the state of New York, so I was vague on locations. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 1   
4:45pm   
16th Precinct SVU Squad Room  
  
In the past year since the finalization of my divorce, I have settled in a decent two bedroom apartment, my children have adjusted to the divorce and visitation between Kathy and myself better than I would have expected, and I have concluded that I am in love with my partner.  
  
This was a regular wondering thread in Detective Elliot Stabler's daydreaming. But recently, the thought of how he loved his partner had taken up permanent residence in his conscience. Though he kept it in careful check, he didn't want to change the chemistry of there partnership, nor friendship.  
  
Before his divorce, Elliot and his partner spent long hours working to catch New York's rapists, perverts, and the like. At the end of those days, she would volunteer to finish any paperwork or filing in order to shoo him home to his family. He felt guilty for leaving her with the work and at the same time appreciated her kindness to allow him a normal family life.  
  
Now, he pulled his own weight, since all he had to go home to was an empty apartment.  
  
She looked out for him by stopping by his apartment before going grocery shopping to see if he needed anything, invited him over to use her laundry room since his building didn't have one, or pointing out up-coming events as suggestions for outings with his children; sometimes tagging along herself.  
  
They also shared meals together regularly. Elliot enjoyed those times because they didn't have to impress each other or make idle chitchat in order to get through the evening. They were comfortable with each other.  
  
He assumed the reasons he loved Olivia were because of her character, values, and personality. He knew these features well since they were partners.  
  
"Will you please shut up? I have had to listen to you all day. And now, thanks to you, I have a splitting headache. ENOUGH!" said Detective Odafin Tutuola as he stormed to his desk.  
  
"It's not a conspiracy theory. It's a true story," replied Detective John Munch trailing behind Fin.  
  
The detective's outburst caused Elliot to snap out of his daydream and check his watch. Only 15 minutes more, then it's dinner with Olivia. I hope she likes the restaurant I picked for tonight. And I hope Munch and Fin don't continue their unheated argument for those 15 minutes.  
  
Ignoring Munch and Fin's antics, he went back to typing.

* * *

As Detective Olivia Benson attempted to concentrate on her typing, her mind continued it's internal debate.  
  
Why do I like his company so much?  
  
Because he is a kind and gentle man who understands you and your job. He cares about you. He knows your likes and dislikes. And he doesn't make you feel uncomfortable. You can be yourself around him.  
  
So why do I worry about this?  
  
He seems to spend all his time with either his children or you. No dating as far as you know.  
  
Why does it bug me so much?  
  
Because you enjoy his company and constantly wonder about the growing attraction you have for him. You also wonder when it started because it seems to have always been there. Admit it, you love him.  
  
What? Where did that come from?  
  
You need to grip reality and face the truth.  
  
Olivia brought herself back to reality with a slight shake of her head. These thoughts weren't new; they came when she allowed her mind to wonder unchecked.  
  
She figured she had been alone for too long in her life. And now that her partner and herself were spending more time together, her mind was creating wild thoughts.  
  
Though, she did greatly enjoy the off-hour's companionship that had become commonplace since his divorce. Decompressing by discussing their day over dinner made her evenings easier to face; those without his company were depressing.  
  
I have to talk to him tonight. We have been spending way too much time together. He needs to experience life, to start dating. He doesn't need to baby-sit me. I'm a big girl, she told herself.  
  
These thoughts I'm having are probably the first signs of going insane, she thought with sad humor.  
  
She ignored Munch and Fin's loud verbal exchange. When the day came and Fin wasn't telling Munch to can the conspiracy theories; that was the day to worry about those two.  
  
She could feel the butterflies in her stomach when she checked the clock. This talk is coming sooner than I want it to.

* * *

Chapter 2   
7:30pm   
Strolling Past Store Fronts  
  
They had taken their time eating and decompressing from work by discussing the day. This had been a regular routine from the start, talk about work during dinner and anything but work while not eating.  
  
This evening, Elliot could tell something was on Olivia's mind. She seemed distracted and unusually quiet. Elliot had inquired a couple of times, but her responses had been the same, "Nothing's wrong."  
  
Wanting to know what was up with his partner, Elliot decided to see exactly how distracted she was.  
  
"Maureen called me earlier today. She wanted to update me on how classes and her grades were going," Elliot started as he glanced over at his partner.  
  
She was still walking steady, staring straight ahead, and replied with an unconscious, "That's nice."  
  
He quickly thought of something outrageously fake say. "Yeah, she has decided to join the convent. Oh, and Kathleen will be getting married tomorrow."  
  
Again Olivia's reply was, "That's nice."  
  
Elliot gently gripped her arm to stop both of them and to bring her full attention to him. "Ok. What is on your mind; talk to me because you aren't listening to anything I've been saying."  
  
Looking bewildered, she said, "Yes I have."  
  
"Oh, so you think it's a good idea that Maureen enters the convent and Kathleen gets married tomorrow?"  
  
A moment before she told her partner to quit joking, she realized he was serious about what he said regarding his children. She then relented that she hadn't been paying attention since leaving the restaurant.  
  
In a rather sullen voice she began, "What is on my mind is something I have been meaning to talk to you about. I think we have been spending so much time together."  
  
Elliot was going to speak up, but thought better of it as he watched her seriously contemplate her next words.  
  
"You've been divorced for a year now, and as far as I can tell, you haven't dated anyone. If you're not at work or with the kids, you're with me. I feel guilty because I'm keeping you from experiencing single life, enjoying yourself. You should be out with your friends having a good time."  
  
Olivia was nervous by the time she was done talking. She really did like the time they spent together, but she was looking out for his well being. She didn't want him to resent her later because he had felt like he hadn't experience freedom after a 20-year marriage.  
  
After a few moments of considering what she had said, Elliot gently picked up her right hand and held it. "'Liv, thank you for watching out for me. Actually I have dated a total of two times, two different women. And I didn't care for either one. I do, however, enjoy your company. We already know each other so I don't have to pretend or impress you. I can be myself. I'm capable of making sensible decisions, and my choice is to spend my time with you, my partner and best friend. Experiencing life with you makes me happy."  
  
All Olivia could do was stare at him, unconsciously holding her breath. "I don't mean to get weird on you, but since you brought this subject up, I guess I should to be honest."  
  
She started to pull her hand away from him, but he tightened his grip so she couldn't get away.  
  
"I really like spending time with you: dinner, walks, occasional movies. I also, care a great deal about you. It goes beyond us being partners," Elliot said. He started feeling nervous himself. His fear being she would turn and walk away, not wanting anything to do with him. But he continued because her look told him she expected more.  
  
"Ok, with that said, it doesn't mean I'm going to announce to everyone we're dating and a wedding announcement is pending. It means I would like to continue what we have been doing, no pressure from me. If it goes further great, if it doesn't you're still my partner and best friend because I don't want to lose those. So what do you think?"  
  
After a few long moments of silence, Elliot spoke again, "'Liv, please say something before I start rambling like a high school teenager on his first date."  
  
At his attempt of humor, a small smile crossed her lips.  
  
I think she might be blushing. I hope she's not upset or freaked out by my declaration, he thought, I just wish she would say something.  
  
Olivia was stunned and at the same time relieved. She enjoyed spending time with him. Wow. What a surprise. I think I better figure out what to say because he's starting to look scared, she thought.  
  
After a moment, "Ok. You do know how to make an evening interesting," she said trying to lighten the mood. "I too like the time we spend together. I would also like to continue as we have been. I don't want to jeopardize our partnership or friendship." As a way of an explanation, "I guess I felt like I was keeping you from exploring the dating world."  
  
As the words came out, she was feeling the pent-up tension draining. Looking over at Elliot, she could tell he was experiencing the same reaction. "I care dearly about you too."  
  
They both stood silently, starting at each other, "So," both said simultaneously, and then laughed.  
  
Elliot realized at that moment, he still held her hand in his. When he looked up, he smiled and said; "You ready to continue home 'Liv?"  
  
"Yeah," she answered softly with a gentle smile on her face.  
  
Elliot turned so they were side by side, and interlaced his fingers with hers. He waited to see if she would protest. When she didn't, he started them walking on to her apartment building, holding hands.

* * *

The walk back to her building had been made in silence. Both were reflecting on the earlier conversation and turn of events.  
  
On the stoop, Elliot released her hand. "Good night Liv, see you tomorrow." With a smile, he turned and headed in the direction of his home.  
  
Olivia watched until he disappeared into the night relieved that he kept his word of no pressure.

* * *

Chapter 3   
8:00am   
16th Precinct SVU Squad Room  
  
Munch and Fin sat quietly at their desks working on files while Stabler and Benson sat questioning each other about a child abuse case going to court the following week.  
  
Captain Cragen walked out of his office and headed towards the detectives' desks. "Stabler, Benson. I've got a case for you. Bellevue has a rape victim who walked in off the street this morning. The emergency room is currently swamped with elderly accident victims from a tour bus crash, so that is all the information I received. Get over there and check it out."  
  
As the detectives stood, Elliot replied, "Will do."

* * *

8:30am   
Bellevue Hospital Emergency Room  
  
As the two Detectives walked into the Emergency Room, they dodged an orderly flying past with an empty gurney, heading outside.  
  
At the nurse's station, Olivia flashed her badge at a nurse sitting down and asked to see the rape victim. The nurse had to ask other staff members if they knew who the detectives were looking for. After a few minutes, they were heading for room 113.  
  
The room and adjoining bathroom were empty.  
  
"What the..." Olivia didn't finish her sentence. She had a feeling the victim had already left.  
  
Elliot turned back into the hall and caught the attention of a nurse walking toward him. "Excuse me, do you know where the patient from this room is?"  
  
The nurse took a small step back at Elliot's anger laced voice. "She was there a minute ago," the nurse replied as she walked around the detectives to look in the room.  
  
"Well, she was here. I left the room for just a minute to help an orderly in the next room," she said as she fought the anxiety rushing through her. As an attempt to save her pride from the detective's scrutiny, she quickly added, "The good news is a doctor has already examined her. The same time this woman came in, we received word of the accident, and so the doctor completed the exam immediately. The rape kit is on its way to the lab now."  
  
At hearing the bit of good news, Olivia attempted to keep her anger under control. "Were you in the room during the exam?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did it appear that this woman was a victim of rape?"  
  
"Physically, yeah. But at the time, I thought to myself she might have been through it before or something. She didn't seem as upset as most that come through here about being raped."  
  
Elliot broke into the conversation. "Did she leave any information when she was admitted?"  
  
"Yeah, her name and address. She didn't want to give any other information. I'll get it for you."  
  
"Also, can you ask if anyone seen her leave? Or if anyone came in looking for her?" Elliot knew it was a long shot but wanted to check anyway.  
  
"Detective, the President of the United States could walk through here and no one would notice." With the bit of sarcasm said, the nurse walked down the hall to the ER admitting desk.

* * *

"Cap, the victim was gone by the time we arrived. This place is like Grand Central Station. The staff didn't see her leave. But when she arrived, a doctor performed the rape kit before the accident victims started arriving. The results are on their way to the lab. The only thing we have is a name and address," Elliot said into his cell phone as he walked with his partner to the car.  
  
"Her address has her living a couple of hours outside the city, off Highway 78. I've been in that area before. It's a sparsely populated area, small town. Maybe she was visiting the city and got into trouble. We don't know."  
  
Cragen sighed on the other end of the line as he thought for moment. "Ok, give me her name and address. I'll have Munch and Fin investigate from this end. Why don't the two of you go check the address since it's the only lead we have?"  
  
"We'll call in when we find something."  
  
"Just be careful, especially since you'll be in another jurisdiction." Cragen knew his detectives understood the unspoken warning as he hung up the phone. But it still didn't keep him from worrying.

* * *

Chapter 4   
9:30am   
Driving out of New York City  
  
The Detectives were quiet on the drive out of town, both deep in there own thoughts.  
  
Elliot wanted to know how Olivia felt about last night since she had time to think. She seemed a little on the quiet side this morning. He wasn't sure if it was this case or personal. He decided to break the ice.  
  
"So, what did you think of the restaurant last night? A friend of mine recommended it," he said and held his breath.  
  
"I thought it was very good. Thank you for suggesting it. We'll have to go again."  
  
Well, that sounds very promising, he thought to himself, her voice and conversation demeanor sound good. After a couple of minutes of silence, it began to rake on his nerves.  
  
As he reached to turn the radio on, her hand snaked out of her lap and gently stopped the motion. He was startled by the sudden, unexpected contact. But at the same time, it felt nice when he realized she was holding his hand. Again Elliot held his breath, waiting for her to speak.  
  
"I know your wondering about last night and my feelings on the subject, correct?" She knew her partner too well.  
  
"Yeah, if you want to share."  
  
Ok, 'Liv, don't blow this, she thought to herself nervously.  
  
"It came as a very nice surprise. I have enjoyed the past year with you," she looked out her car window mustering the courage to admit her inner feelings aloud. Instead of turning back to him, she continued talking.  
  
"I have been lonely for a long time. In the past year, you have chased that loneliness away. And what I find amazing is I didn't have to change who I was." She was inwardly startled with the sudden urge to cry. Outwardly, she attempted to hold her composure.  
  
"I know I told you that I felt guilty about taking up your time, keeping you from dating because of some sense of obligation. But inside, I was hurting, in an odd way letting you go." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, still looking out the window. "I don't want to let go. I only said those things because I was looking out for you, being your partner. I was trying to do what was right."  
  
Two tears ran down her cheek when she turned to look at Elliot. "Are you sure you want to be with me like you mentioned last night? I have baggage from my life and the job most men can't seem to get over and I don't want to be blamed for some life issue down the line. I've been through that before. I figure while I'm working with SVU, I not going have normal relationships. But I do want to be with you, continue the way we have been."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I know you, your baggage, and the job. Like I said, I can make decisions. I'm sure. I just want you to be ok with it, minus any pressure," he said emphasizing the last part. "I care about you a lot, but I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"I just wanted to give you a second chance to back out Elliot, and to let you know where I'm coming from. I'm fine with it; in fact, I'm ecstatic about it." A warm smile appeared on his face. "And I completely agree with slow, no pressure, see where it leads, and no matter what, we are still best friends and partners."  
  
Elliot nodded in response as he continued driving. The smile on his face silently described his joy.  
  
Feeling the relief wash over her, she interlaced her fingers with his and smiling, watched the countryside roll by.

* * *

Chapter 5   
12:03pm   
Victim's Home Town  
  
When the Detectives arrived in town, they found a small café on the edge of town to have lunch and causally obtain directions to the victim's residence.  
  
As they left the café, Elliot quietly asked his partner if she felt uneasy. "Yeah, what do you think is causing it?"  
  
"Don't know, but let's stay alert," Elliot said as he glanced around the parking lot looking for anything remotely suspicious, police mode in full affect.

* * *

12:45pm   
Victim's Home  
  
When Elliot and Olivia reached the property, the unease had settled around them like thick fog.  
  
The victim's cabin was two miles off the paved road, hidden among dense trees and brush. When they arrived, no vehicles were visible from the vantage point in the dirt driveway.  
  
Before the Detectives exited the car, they double checked their weapons readiness and replaced them so they wouldn't appear hostile to anyone in or around the home.  
  
As they approached the quiet cabin, no one appeared to investigate their arrival. Once on the porch, Elliot knocked on the door while Olivia peered through the front window.  
  
"It appears to be lived in, but I don't think anyone is home."  
  
"So what do you think?" he asked his partner as he glanced around the front yard.  
  
"I'm don't like the situation. Something definitely feels wrong. I'll call Cragen to see if he has turned up anything." Olivia pulled her phone out only to discover the unit wasn't receiving a signal. "My phone isn't working, how about yours?"  
  
After checking his cell phone, he shook his head.  
  
As Elliot continued to glance around the front yard he said, "Lets look around, then we'll head back to town and call in. I thought I seen a couple of outbuildings through the trees driving in. I'll go around this way." He indicated toward the right side of the cabin as he stepped off the porch. "Be careful."  
  
"Always," Olivia called back over her shoulder as she walked around the left side.

* * *

Gunfire erupted splintering the wood of the cabin's exterior wall sending Elliot diving for cover in the trees. With adrenaline rushing through his body, he quickly drew his weapon and tried to slow his pounding heartbeat as he assessed his situation.  
  
With gun drawn, he stayed low trying to determine the sources. From his location, all he could see were the trees and brush keeping him hidden. The sounds echoed from all around indicating more than a couple of shooters. Bullet holes rapidly decorated the side of the cabin wall with no gunmen in sight.  
  
Why are they shooting at the cabin wall where I had been standing when they seen me dive for the trees. This definitely doesn't feel right. A little voice popped into his mind saying this was some kind of trap that they didn't want to kill him, just keep him down and out of the way.  
  
I've got to move. When Elliot attempted to move from his cover, the bullets turned in his direction. He kept his head down, waiting. The bullets were hitting the tree trunks around his location and above his head. But none directly around the area he crouched in.  
  
After a few minutes of continuous gunfire both at the cabin and Elliot's general location, it subsided, and then stopped, but only on his side of the structure. It continued on the other side.  
  
Olivia! His partner was in trouble. With his heart slamming in his chest harder now, Elliot cautiously broke his cover, the need to watch over and protect his partner driving him. This time, no one stopped him; nor did he see any other person.  
  
Before he made it around the corner of the cabin, onto the porch, the gunfire ceased altogether. It didn't relieve his fear. He didn't know the condition of his partner.  
  
As Elliot turned the corner on Olivia's side of the building, the sight stilled him in his tracks.

* * *

When the gunfire started, Olivia drew her gun as she took cover in the trees next to the cabin. Staring for a few moments at the wall she had been standing next to, she noticed the way the chips of wood from the wall were flying. The shooters appeared to be firing from the back area of the property.  
  
With the trees and overgrown brush blocking her view, she had to be extra cautious so she kept her head low and stayed behind the large bush. As she attempted to view the source of the gunfire, she didn't notice the path of the bullets; they continued to hit the structure rather than follow her.  
  
With adrenaline roaring in her ears, she tried to determine where she could move without getting shot. What she didn't hear were the footsteps of the man approaching behind her.  
  
Long, well-muscled arms encircled her body while she crouched behind a large bush. She was enveloped into a bear hug. The surprise of the being grabbed caused her to slacken her hold on her gun; it fell into a pile of dead leaves.  
  
Another man approached from her left side. Standing in front of her, one of his hands grabbed one of hers and bent it in a way as to physically subdue her motions. The other hand clamped down over her mouth to keep her from yelling for help.  
  
Neither said a word to her as she attempted to struggle out of the iron hold without luck. Her thoughts turned to the fact that she was in serious trouble; I've got to get these guys off me. Where's my partner?

* * *

Seeing his partner being restrained by the two men was a shock he hadn't expected to see. After a few heartbeats, Elliot shook himself mentally and quietly holstered his gun.  
  
He caught Olivia's eye when he took the first couple of steps of his run. The look she conveyed in that instant told him she needed help and at the same time relieved to see him.  
  
The man standing in front of the female office hadn't noticed her momentary demeanor change. A look of pure surprise crossed his face as he was pushed off his feet and sent flying deeper into the trees by Elliot's football like tackle.  
  
The first man loosened his grip enough for Olivia to use the defensive moves she had learned at the police academy years ago. She had gained the upper hand quickly, knocking him to the ground where he lost consciousness after hitting his head on a tree limb.  
  
Olivia stood watching the man on the ground to see if he was going to get up again when a hand gently touched her right arm. Startled, she turned and found herself face to face with her partner.  
  
They stared at each other while mentally assessing the events since arriving on the property. "Do you know who these guys are or why they were shooting at us?" The only response her partner could give was to shake his head.  
  
With a long, heavy sigh, she walked into his open arms and rested her forehead on his chest, her arms closing around his waist.  
  
He closed his arms firmly around her body in reassure himself she had survived the incident and was at least physically fine.  
  
He kissed the top of her head, and then he laid his check on the spot and said, "I was so scared. I thought you were hurt or worse. I was trying not to panicked when I seen those guys holding you."  
  
He ever so slightly rocked her. "I was worried about you too." With a sad smile, she added, "I'm glad you came to my rescue."  
  
Both were caught off guard by several guns being cocked around them.

* * *

"Don't move and keep your hands away from your guns."  
  
Elliot immediately released Olivia and turned to put himself between her and the voice. As he turned, he realized they were surrounded by several men holding guns, aimed at them. He kept his hands low, but out away from the sides of his body. He searched faces trying to determine the owner of the voice.  
  
Olivia stuck close to her partners back. With her hands gripping the cloth covering his upper arms, she looked over his shoulder to also try to identify the source.  
  
In his authoritative police voice, Elliot spoke loud and clear to the group, "Gentlemen, you need to lower your weapons. We are detectives with..."  
  
"Detective Stabler and Detective Benson, NYPD Special Victims Unit. Yes, we know who you are. Someone would like to see both of you. And neither of you will need your guns or cell phones."  
  
With that said, the Detectives were relieved of the items.  
  
Elliot was trying to keep his anger in check. "Who are you? Were you guys the ones shooting at us?" No one answered Elliot's questions after a few moments. "I want some answers. We're here..."  
  
"Detective, you will have all the answers you need in a little while. Now, we are all educated adults, so lets think about the present situation before someone does something stupid and winds up dead. Please do as you are told." With the simple threat stated, the leader started walking away from the house and through the trees.  
  
Elliot wanted to fight but knew the action would jeopardize his life along with his partners. He could feel the adrenaline kicked back into full gear as he glanced over his shoulder at Olivia. The look on her face, in her eyes echoed his thoughts.  
  
Since the Detectives were outnumbered and neither was bulletproof, they allowed themselves to be escorted through the trees, away from the cabin.

* * *

Chapter 6   
12:35pm   
16th Precinct – SVU Squad Room, NYC  
  
Captain Cragen walked out of his office toward the detective's desks. "So what do we have on Benson and Stabler's rape victim?"  
  
Fin shuffled through a small stack of papers. "The name Mary Stance appears to be bogus. I can't find any driver license or criminal record with that name. I have calls out to surrounding states just in case, but I wouldn't hold my breath."  
  
Cragen looked at Munch. He was writing down the information he was receiving over the phone. When he had finished writing, he hung up, and then read from his notes. "The property owner's name isn't Stance, it belongs to a Matheson, William Matheson."  
  
When Munch looked up from his notes, Cragen had an odd look on his face.  
  
"What is it Cap?" Fin asked, wondering what his Captain was remembering.  
  
After a few long heartbeats, Cragen said more to the desks than anyone in general, "Matheson. That was the name of a rape victim a few years ago." Cragen was speaking slowly as he remembered the case. "Her name was Heather Matheson."  
  
Saying the victim's name out loud caused the Captain to come out of his trance like state, his face showing the fear that now gripped him. With instincts screaming, he filled in the Detectives sitting in front of him.  
  
"Stabler was the lead on the case. He and Benson caught the perp with the help of DNA and the Vic's statements. The problem was her father. He was extremely adamant about his daughter not being subjected to reliving the crime in any way. He didn't want her to be subjected to an exam, give statements, ID the perp in a line-up, or even to testify. He felt the police should go out and solve the crime without any evidence from the only witness. The sad part was, Heather wanted to help catch the man so she had to sneak around to do it."  
  
Munch grunted loudly to make his disgust known, shaking his head, "The poor child was trying to do what was right and was being denied help and support from one of the persons she was suppose to trust."  
  
"Heather a 20-years old college student who wanted the perp caught and to go on with her life. But her father still treated her like a 3-year old that didn't know right from wrong. The part that worries me right now is that Mr. Matheson threatened Elliot on three separate occasions during the course of the case. The third time was directed at his family."  
  
Cragen began to pace in front of the Detectives.  
  
"The threats he made were serious, but Heather begged Elliot not to do anything, that her father was upset over the entire situation and the threats were the rash thinking of a hurt father. So Elliot never filed charges. As far as I know, Mr. Matheson hasn't made contact with us since the perp was convicted and sentenced."  
  
With his gut instinct screaming with fear at him, Cragen turned to Benson's desk and said, "I'm going to call Stabler and fill him in. I don't like the feelings I'm getting. My gut is telling me that they are in trouble." When Cragen received an automated message about being out of range he tried Benson's phone.  
  
"Wherever they're at, their phones aren't working."  
  
The anxiety spread quickly. "I'll call the local authorities and have them find Elliot and Olivia," Munch said as he picked up his phone.  
  
"I'll check out dear ol' dad," Fin said as searched for his note pad.

* * *

"Cap, I think we better find them ourselves. The local yokel sheriff was acting strange on the phone. He told me the only way he is going out to the property was if the property owner called him out," Munch said after rushing into the Captains office.  
  
Fin was hot on his heels, "Matheson has a second property; its next door to the address the woman gave to the hospital. And I tried Stabler and Benson again; still no answer."  
  
Cragen jumped up, "Let's go."

* * *

Chapter 7   
1:00pm   
William Matheson's Property  
  
The Detectives were escorted down a heavily wooded path. During the journey, four of the seven men, including the leader, started jogging and disappeared ahead of them. Several minutes had passed and the four didn't return.  
  
As they walked toward a clearing at the end of a path, Elliot noticed broken branches lying around the path. Walking abreast of his partner, Elliot casually bumped into Olivia to get her attention. When she glanced up at him, his eyes glanced down toward the branches trying to convey a silent message, and then looked back at her. Not sure what he was trying to silently tell her, she looked down at the ground without drawing attention from the gunmen.  
  
After a few steps, the realization hit her. She looked up at her partner again and nodded slightly. With the tension building between them, Olivia waited for her partner to make his move.  
  
Elliot tripped, going down on one knee. When he stood back up, a broken tree branch was in his hand. He swung it around making contact with two of the men. Guns flew and the disoriented men hit to the ground.  
  
With the third man's attention directed at Elliot, he didn't notice Olivia swinging her tree branch until it was too late.  
  
When the last man hit the ground Olivia threw the branch down and turned toward Elliot. "Run," he yelled as he shoved her in front of him down the path in the direction of the clearing.  
  
With the three gunmen several yards behind them in pursuit, the detectives ran off the path and turned to the right. This course took them away from the house toward the back of the property. Olivia stayed along the tree line looking for another path; Elliot was right behind her.

* * *

A single gunshot echoed against the wall of trees.  
  
The sound filled Olivia's ears, causing her to look behind her for the source. The sight caused her to stop in her tracks.  
  
The pain seared through Elliot's side, which brought him to his knees, then down on all fours. A moment after hitting the ground, he sat back on his knees and placed a hand over the painful area of his side. The sticky wet feeling was a shock as he removed his hand to verify the source: blood. The loud intake of breath brought him back to reality.  
  
He looked away from his hand to find his partner kneeling in front of him. "Run," Elliot said forcefully as panic threatened to overtake him. If she can get away, we've got hope of getting out of this, he thought.  
  
Olivia wasn't listening as she tried to reach for the wound. Elliot grabbed her wrist, causing her to look into his eyes. "I was grazed, I'll live. Run, please, run," he said as he attempted to keep the pain from his face.  
  
She shook her head as she pulled her wrist out of his hand, only to stop when there hands were touching. "I am not leaving my partner," she said pointedly.  
  
Knowing that stubborn tone, a sad smile crossed his face only to be wiped away by the thundering footsteps behind him. The noise caused the Detectives to break their gaze. When they looked up, they were staring at three gun barrels.  
  
"Do that again, either of you, and my aim won't be so kind."

* * *

When they arrived at the house, the Detectives were ushered into the living room and told to sit on the couch, which had been moved into the middle of the room. Once settled, the leader handed Olivia a first aide kit.  
  
The pain in Elliot's side had diminished to a dull ache since arriving at the house. Once he was patched up, the leader retrieved the kit and the gunmen retreated to the outer recesses of the room; still keeping the officers surrounded. No other sounds could be heard in the house.  
  
"So what do you think? Who are we waiting for?"  
  
"I don't know 'Liv. This is weird. I figured when we ran, if they were going to shoot it would be to kill, not ding," Elliot whispered back. "I think we are going to meet the reason we're here shortly."  
  
They were sitting close together. Olivia's left hand was resting on the sofa cushion between herself and her partner. Slowly, Elliot moved his right hand off his lap to cover hers and gently squeezed it for reassurance.

* * *

The Detectives had been sitting on the couch for forty-five minutes before they heard a door open, then close in another part of the house. With adrenaline levels rising in anticipation, they sat tensely waiting. Elliot slowly removed his hand from hers and placed it back on his lap. I don't want to give them any additional ammunition against us, he thought. His cop's instinct was screaming of the unforeseen dangers, which had not yet happened.  
  
A distinguished man in his 60's walked into the room. He was tall with solid grey hair, sun bronzed skin, wearing a sheriff's uniform.  
  
Relief started to replace tension when Olivia said, "Sheriff, we're glad to see you. We can explain why..."  
  
"I know why you're here Detective Benson. You and your partner, Detective Stabler, are here because of me." The Sheriff looked over at Elliot. "So, do you recognize me yet?"  
  
Olivia started to feel sick. Who is this guy and how does he know Elliot? When she looked at her partner, he was shaking his head with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Have we met Sheriff? Today was the first day I ever stopped in your town."  
  
"I'm Sheriff Joe Smyth, but you know me as William Matheson." When Elliot didn't respond to the name, Matheson continued. "Surely you wouldn't forget my daughter Heather, would you? You acted so caring and sincere when you forced her to relive her nightmares just to make your job easier. I was curious, do you torture all rape victims by carelessly using them to earn a fat paycheck?"  
  
With the venom laced words and hatred radiating from the man, Elliot wanted to flinch, but forced himself to hold back his emotions. He replied evenly to keep the distraught father under control, "Yes, I remember your daughter, sir, I just didn't recognize you. And no, it's not an act; I care. No woman deserves to go through what your daughter went through just because some man thinks he has the right to take what he wants." The Detective paused to take a deep breath in order to remain calm. "I'm not saying it's easy to get information or evidence from the victims, but it is necessary. I don't torture them."  
  
Olivia noticed her partner was keeping the subject directed on him rather splitting the responsibilities with his partner. Matheson face was changing from pink to red as he listened.  
  
"Oh really? You tortured my daughter you bastard. She couldn't eat or sleep for weeks," Matheson shouted, with a wild look in his eyes. "I told you to leave her alone. But you felt the need to use her anyway. Did it feel good? Did it make you feel manly?"  
  
Elliot was getting angry as the tension built in the room. He felt the priority was to keep his temper and try to diffuse the situation since Matheson appeared to be growing distraught. He also noticed a couple of the gunmen leave the room.  
  
"Mr. Matheson, why did you introduce yourself as Sheriff Joe Smyth when you first came in?" Olivia felt she had to do something to steady the unease she felt growing.  
  
"I borrowed his identity. Actually, I killed him and took it," he said matter-of-factly. "I wanted to show Heather I was a good person, so I became Joe Smyth. Under his name, I won the election for town sheriff. But it didn't help her. Since the trial, she became worse. Slowly the depression and despair ate her away." Elliot and Olivia glanced at each other confused and concerned, then looked back at Matheson.  
  
He was pacing in front of the couch as he spoke, as the tension in the room thicken.  
  
"Why didn't Heather go the counselors or psychiatrist we referred her to?" Olivia asked carefully trying to determine exactly what happened after they last spoke with her.  
  
"Take her to one of those quacks so they could brainwash her against me? I don't think so. It was bad enough when her rapist took her innocence. I couldn't stop it. What I could try to stop was you and your partner forcing her to relive the nightmare. But once you were done with her, she didn't want to have anything to do with me. She still refused to leave the college and come home."  
  
Matheson's anger became physically evident when he picked up a hard cover book from a bookcase next to the fireplace, and hurled it over the Detectives at the opposite wall.  
  
Instinctively, the two ducked. With the sound of the book making contact against the wall, Elliot was spurred into motion. He started to rise off the couch to confront Matheson, but stopped when the leader stepped forward from the door jam, pointing his gun in Elliot's direction.  
  
Olivia placed a hand on his arm and pulled him back down to the couch. His story is starting to sound like a madman's ramblings. Tentatively she asked, "Why did you want her to leave college? She told us she wanted to get back to school and get on with life."  
  
"What does a little girl know about the world? She was all I had after her mother killed herself. Her place was at home with her father, but instead, she decided to leave me. Then I had the perfect plan to get her back," Matheson said, his eyes glazed over with delusions the Detectives began to fear. He continued as he paced between the couch and the fireplace, with a twisted smile on his face. "Do you know how long it took to hire someone to attack her, rape her? To make her see her place was with her father?"  
  
His admission was like a physical blow to both Elliot and Olivia. The loud gasps from the couch didn't interrupt Matheson as he continued. "It was perfect, she would have moved home where she belonged, except for one thing, the great Detective Stabler. So when you caught her rapist with her help, you showed her the world was good, and she insisted on returning to school. I had to work extra hard to keep her with her father, with me."  
  
This man is a mentally sick, disgusting piece of trash that doesn't deserve to live, thought Olivia swallowing the bile back in her throat. Where's Heather?  
  
Elliot had to swallow hard before speaking. "You mean you set the whole thing up? You sick, twisted son-of-a-bitch. She was a good decent girl who loved you?" He couldn't say more for fear of becoming physically sick.  
  
Olivia needed to know, "Where's your daughter now?"  
  
"She killed herself in this very room. She found my journal with the notes of her attacker I hired in it. I had to keep for when he got out of jail." Matheson finally stopped pacing and looked at Elliot. "You took her away from me, Detective Stabler."  
  
"You're a sick bastard. She was your daughter, not some piece of property you owned. And I didn't take her away from you. You drove her away with you mental instability."  
  
"Yes, you took her away from me and now you're going to pay for it." After Matheson made the statement, three of the men approached the couch. Two of them grabbed him on either side and haled him up and around so he was standing almost next to Matheson and facing Olivia, at the edge of the couch. His back was toward the doorway of the room. The third walked behind the couch and placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her in place.  
  
Elliot's heart was slamming in his chest, the adrenaline racing through his body. He instincts were screaming at him, Matheson is going off the deep end. I have to get away from these guys. But the graze at his side was aching fiercely, and he felt slightly weakened by the loss of blood and adrenaline roller coaster he had already experienced. Yet he fought and struggled with all his strength to no avail.  
  
Struggling to get off the couch was proving impossible for Olivia. She felt sick and scared. Matheson is having some kind of meltdown, she thought, and there isn't a damn thing we can do for his daughter. After a moment, What's going to happen next?  
  
Matheson pulled his revolver from its holster at his side and checked the chambers. "Well, Detective, since you took away the only thing in this world that mattered to me, I feel I need to reciprocate."  
  
He raised his gun to Olivia, and cocked it. She glanced at her partner, then up at Matheson. His eyes now appeared clear, lucid. Elliot struggled even more. The two men held tight and kept him in place.  
  
"I know how much she means to you Stabler, its obvious the way you two look at each other. I thought about going after your ex-wife, being the mother of your children and all, but I figured with the divorce a year old, it wouldn't hurt as much as this."  
  
A new wave of nausea assaulted Elliot as the realization of Matheson's plan hit him. "No, please," he started begging, "You can't do this. No. Please don't."  
  
The anguish on Elliot's face caught Olivia by surprise when she glanced at him. Her own thoughts were mottled as she realized what this moment meant. She sat frozen. Even after the third gunman stepped back and melted into the far recesses of the room, Matheson was going to shoot her.  
  
Elliot tried again as calmly as he could, "You can't shoot my partner in cold blood like this. It's a capital crime. Please think this through. You can't shoot her. We can get you help. Just lower the gun."  
  
Matheson held fast to his position. "You can't help me. I have no one left I care about in my life. I want you to suffer like I have. I want you to feel the pain I have felt. And it doesn't matter if shooting a cop is a capital crime. I have other plans regarding that little problem."  
  
When Matheson moved, it was to get a better stance and hold on the gun, still pointed at Olivia.  
  
Her heart was slamming in her chest. She couldn't think straight to attempt to move. Adrenaline was roaring in her ears as she realized her body was covered in a thin layer of perspiration.  
  
Time seemed to slow down as Matheson's index finger started to flex back against the gun trigger.  
  
No one in the room moved.  
  
Elliot felt the panic take hold as he watched the trigger slowly move back and the gun prepared to fire. He didn't realize he had started yelling, "NNNNOOOOOOOO!"  
  
The gunshot was deafening.  
  
Elliot watched in horror and shock as the body slumped to the floor.

* * *

Chapter 8   
2:15pm   
William Matheson's House  
  
The room was silent. At first, no one moved.  
  
After a moment, Elliot struggled loudly to get air into his lungs. A thin layer of sweat had appeared on his skin. His heart was pounding, he felt suddenly weak from the powerful adrenaline rush he had just experienced. And his eyes were glued to the body bleeding on the floor.  
  
The men, which had been detaining the Detective, had let go, but didn't move away. They too stood staring quietly.  
  
"Gentlemen, get your hands up. Do not go for your weapons, unless you're feeling stupid."  
  
Munch's voice brought Elliot out of his daze. When he looked up he found Fin, Munch, and Cragen standing just inside the living room doorway.  
  
Fin and Munch slowly approached the men standing next to Elliot, guns drawn. Cragen held his gun down along his leg; traces of smoke could still be seen exiting the barrel.

* * *

Olivia was slightly trembling as she looked at Matheson's body lying on the floor in front of her, bleeding. When she heard the shot, she had thought her life was over, that she was dead.  
  
As she struggled for breath she didn't know she needed, Olivia got up off the couch. She didn't move for a few heartbeats while waiting for her legs to steady below her.  
  
A soft touch to her left arm had her turning to find the security of Elliot's waiting arms. He enveloped her into a firm hug. She held tight with no intentions of letting go, content to listen to his heartbeat while her check rested against his chest.  
  
"Are you two ok?" Cragen asked after a quick visual assessment of his detective's conditions.  
  
Elliot spoke up quickly, answering for both of them. "Yeah, we're fine Cap. I didn't hear you come in. How did you know to come?"  
  
"We would have been here sooner, but I decided to pay the sheriff a visit first in town. I see that was a waste of time," Cragen said with disgust as he stared down at the dead man.  
  
"When I ran the address, the property owner's name came back as William Matheson. Apparently the Vic's name was fake," Munch added.  
  
"I had a really bad feeling you two were in trouble." Cragen seemed not to notice that Elliot was still holding onto Olivia, or at least chose not to mention it.  
  
Cuffing the second man after searching him, Fin asked, "From the little we heard, is this Matheson? Or did he get away?"  
  
Elliot looked away from his co-workers and down at the dead man, still holding his partner. "Matheson killed the real Smyth, assumed his identify, and became sheriff of this town."  
  
Olivia began to tremble in his arms at the mention of Matheson's life. Elliot looked over at his Captain. "We'll be outside if you need us."  
  
Without waiting for a reply, Elliot and Olivia, still holding each other, slowly made there way through the house and out the front door.

* * *

Once the fresh air and sunshine touched Olivia, the nausea she didn't know she had was too much. Pushing Elliot away, she ran to the side, out of sight of the front door, and began throwing up.  
  
After a few minutes of privacy, Elliot walked over to see how she was doing.  
  
Without being asked the obvious question, she said, "I'm ok. I need to get away from the house." Her partner placed his arm around her shoulder and guided her over to Munch and Fin's police issue car.  
  
After a few minutes, their Captain came out of the house to inform them that state authorities and a neighboring sheriff's department were on the way.  
  
As Cragen spoke, he noticed Elliot's wound. Pointing at it he said, "Does that need immediate attention, or can it wait for a while?"  
  
The detective touched his side tentatively, "'Liv should have been a doctor or even a nurse instead of a cop. She did a good job fixing me up. I can wait."  
  
Olivia could only smile weakly as she leaned against the car. The words of a sick man and a single question kept circling in her mind. Was there anything different I could have done to prevent any of this horrible travesty?

* * *

It was well after dark by the time the New York detectives were released from the scene by state authorities. Paramedics Cragen had called in for precaution, earlier in the evening, had also released Elliot.  
  
Munch drove the group over to the cabin so Fin could drive Elliot's car back to the city. Not wanting to crowd one car for the long trip home, Elliot elected to keep Fin company while he drove. Before separating into the two cars, Cragen announced, "Benson, Stabler, go ahead and take tomorrow and Friday off. That will give you both four days to recoup."  
  
Once back in New York. Fin dropped Elliot and his car off at his apartment and caught a cab home. Munch and Cragen dropped Olivia off at home, making sure she made it inside by escorting her to her apartments front door.

* * *

Chapter 9   
9:00am   
Detective Benson's Apartment  
  
The soft knock on the door brought Olivia out of her thoughts. When she answered, Elliot was standing in the hall, dressed in casual clothes, with a concerned look on his face.  
  
Without saying anything, she stepped aside to allow him entry. Once Olivia closed her door, she turned back toward the living room only to find herself encircled with strong loving arms. Oh how I love this man, she thought as she held tight.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, they released each other and walked to the couch. They sat facing each other, holding hands.  
  
"How are you doing?" Elliot asked softly.  
  
"Well, I had a good long cry last night after Munch and Cap dropped me off. This morning I'm doing better. How about you?"  
  
"Better since talking to Cragen this morning. He filled me in on what the state authorities have found so far in their investigation."  
  
He took a deep breath thinking of where to start. "Matheson hired those men to help him, but chose not to share all of his plans with them. The only ones apprehended were the ones holding me. The other five, including the leader, disappeared before the guys got there; though the two are being open about what they know in order to save there own skin. They're searching for the others."  
  
Elliot began gently messaging her hands as he continued, "They found Matheson's journal, the one he mentioned his daughter found. The man loved to write because it explained everything starting with hiring his daughter's attacker. It talked about our progress with her case, the trial and conviction, then how he kept her out of school and with him. He was sick and twisted because he also talked about how he clothed and fed her for years; therefore she owed him her life. The authorities can't find where Matheson buried her in the town cemetery or in surrounding towns, so they now conducting a search for her remains on his property and in the surrounding woods."  
  
"I feel sick because we didn't help that girl more."  
  
"'Liv, I feel the same way. But I also realize there wasn't any more we could do. We did our jobs; we caught her rapist and put him into prison for her. We didn't know about the other stuff. Look how she defended him when I wanted to get him for making the threat against my family. She begged me not to press charges. She loved him because he was her father and she knew no better. It's sad but it's the truth."  
  
"I know." She paused before continuing. The look on her face went from sad to confused. "How did Matheson know we spend so much time together?"  
  
"Cragen said that was written in his journal too. He had hired a private investigator to follow me around during my off hours, very discreetly. The guy was very good because I didn't know I was being followed. He sent Matheson pictures and reports about me, whom I spent the most time with. The bastard was looking for a person in my life that meant the most to me. He figured on you, and he was right." Elliot squeezed her hands before kissing the top each one. When he looked back at her, the look on his face had turned to anger. "He wanted me to suffer over losing you like he had suffered over losing his daughter. And he planned to kill himself after killing you so I wouldn't have the satisfaction of bringing him to justice. It was supposed to be his revenge against me for catching and convicting Heather's rapist, for doing my job. Like I said, sick and twisted."  
  
His eyes began filling with unshed tears. "My job is to catch rapists. That's what I did, my job. And because of doing my job correctly, some deranged psychopath wants to kill someone I care very deeply about." He brought his hand up to her cheek and held it there.  
  
Olivia couldn't stand seeing the pain in his eyes any longer, so she drew him into a hug. She wanted to hold onto him until his pain was gone. "I care a lot for you too. It would hurt me tremendously if something happened to you. You are a good detective who does his job well. Don't let that scum make you think otherwise. If you do, he wins."  
  
Still holding onto each other, he replied softly, "That's exactly what Cragen said this morning."  
  
"I just thought of something. How come Cragen didn't call me with this news?" Trying to lightened the mood in the room, Olivia asked,  
  
"I volunteered for the job of telling you. And I thought it should be done face to face."  
  
Just then, Elliot's stomach growled loudly. He pulled out of the hug as she laughed at the noisy intrusion.  
  
Smiling he said, "And I thought maybe we could enjoy our day off together. Get something to eat for breakfast. I read in the paper about a concert in the park this afternoon and thought you might like to go? What do you say?"  
  
She thought a moment before answering. "Come on, let's feed you so your stomach won't disrupt the concert," she said as she stood from the couch first.  
  
With a smile at her reply, Elliot followed suit.  
  
After closing and locking her apartment door, Olivia offered Elliot her hand. When he took it, his fingers interlaced with hers. Then they headed off to make the most of their day off.


End file.
